gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (MOS) is a style guide that contains principles that should guide the writing of all articles on Gundam Fan Fiction Wikia, and offers recommendation on particular article formatting, layout, and other general article components. It is currently maintained by Another Poetic Spartan and the Administration. In other words, it is a guide for editors on how to properly format Gundam Wiki articles. General #Please always insert a writer template at the top of a page (e.g.: ), custom writer templates are allowed to be used provided they function the same. #Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately. #Please do not insert a heading, such as Summary , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. #Whenever inserting pictures in "thumb" format, such as , be sure to add a caption like . #Don't use "thumb" format when putting images into Infoboxes. Keep images the same width when inserting multiple images. #List all references at the end articles. It should not be: Athrun Zala said, and I quote this from Gundam Seed ep 1, "Rusty!!" Instead, use the reference tag if necessary, or else, write: "Rusty!!." (Gundam Seed, Battle within Heliopolis) #Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. Editing Standards Be original Plagiarism is harshly frowned upon and will be removed as soon as it is found. This includes ; while articles may be related to official works, content may not be directly copied. Official material can be referenced to, but must be done so in your own words. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Kira Yamato in one place, then that should be the only link to Kira Yamatoon that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Don't use conversational style *Pages must be written in English. :*Either UK or American English is acceptable, but be consistent. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome which has spell-checking built in. *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons". *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it (edits made in "good faith" are permitted to correct spelling, grammar or coding issues. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages, the forum or the owner's talk page. Stay on topic Pages must be relevant to Gundam Franchise, irrelevant pages will be deleted. Crossovers may be deleted or moved to userspace. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your Talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. User talk pages will automatically sign a user's data when messages are posted. External Links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bullet list. External links typically look like this: *Something Something See also *English Wikipedia's Manual of Style